epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo 500098/ERB Wiki Deathmatch-Devil vs Wrath
ERB WIKI DEATHMATCH! DEVIL VS WRATH setting: the ban dimension (Devil is sitting on his throne of skulls) Devil: Man, I sure do love being king of the ban dimensi- (Devil is cut off by a siren) PA System: Attention, all banned users, there is a class 10 banned user being sent to the dimension. I repeat, class 10 banned user. Devil: Class 10? Oh, someone who is an equal to my awesomeness! I can't wait to meet him! (A beam of light shoots from the sky) Devil: I wonder who it is! (Suddenly, a familiar figure appears) Devil: Wait, aren't you that pregnant woman? Wrath: Aren't you the guy who made a shit sitcom? Devil: Ey, fuck you! My sitcom was great! My mommy told me so. Wrath: As I guessed. Devil: You're quite a jerk for a pregnant lady! Wrath: I'm not pregnant. I was a liar. Devil: Well, I'm not surprised. However, to mark my dominance as an alpha male of this dimension, I shall kill you! (Wrath scoffs) Wrath: You're a male? Devil: SHUT UP! (Devil blasts a spear at Wrath) Wrath: FUCK! (Wrath dodges it and charges at Devil) Wrath: Die, cis-scum! (Devil whacks Wrath in the head with a Blackadder DVD) Devil: Yeah, suck it! (Wrath punches Devil in the face and grabs Devil by the horns) Devil: Agh, fuck! Wrath: Feel my wrath! (Wrath throws Devil across the dimension, a streak of fire behind him) Devil: AHHHHHHHH, THAT WAS A TERRIBLE PUN!! (Devil lands onto a stone floor with a thud) Wrath: Looks like I win! (Suddenly, Devilishmind II tackles Wrath) Devilishmind II: Must. Kill. Wrath. (Devil chokes Wrath until he turns blue) Devilishmind II: Wrath. Must. Die. (Suddenly, Wrath uses a proxy, teleporting him thre feet away from Devil II) Devilishmind II: Wrath. Is. Missing. Must. Search. For. Wrath. (Wrath pulls out his bootleg ban hammer and smashes Devil II's head into the floor, turning it into a pile of blood) Wrath: Ah, fuck me. (Wrath hears a primal scream, coming from the third puppet) Devilishmind III: PREPARE FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE! (Devilishmind III lunges towards Wrath like a missile) (Wrath jumps up and uppercuts Devil3 who flies into a pit of lava) Wrath: Easier than expected. ???: Captain Coolface to the rescue! (A flying fist punches Wrath across the face) Wrath: Agh! (Captain Coolface does a heroic pose before kicking Wrath in the shin) Captain Coolface: Eat pepper spray, villain! (Captain Coolface pulls out a can of pepper spray and sprays Wrath's eyes) Wrath: AHHH! JESUS, MY EYES! Captain Coolface: Coolface power punch! (Coolface punchs Wrath in the chest, sending Wrath flying into the throne) Wrath: Ah, fuck! Why do I feel something in my back? (Wrath looks down to see a goat horn pierced through his chest) Wrath: Shit. (Captain Coolface laughs) Captain Coolface: Ha! I have outsmarted you! (Wrath's body emits a black aura which flows into the lava) Captain Coolface: I gotta tell my mo-AGH! (Captain Coolface is interrupted by a blade through his abdomen) Shîn-Wrath: What's the matter? (Shîn-Wrath snaps Captain Coolface's neck in half) Shîn-Wrath: Stiff neck? (Shîn-Wrath turns around to see Deathination holding the plagiarism scythe) Deathination: I shall steal your jokes, then I shall steal your soul! Shîn-Wrath: I see. (Shîn-Wrath summons his flame katana) Shîn-Wrath: This'll be easy... (Deathination charges towards Shîn-Wrath and jumps up into the air) Shîn-Wrath: Yup, easy. SLASH!! BANG!! BOOM!! ONAMONAPIA!! (Blood is everywhere, the plagiarism scythe is broken, and the flame katana is burnt out) Shîn-Wrath: My guess was correct. (However, the blood and corpses of each Devil fuse together, creating a giant Satan monster) Shîn-Wrath: ...Jesus, fuck. Devil-Prime: NOTHING SHALL BE YOUR EXISTENCE!!! (Devil-Prime grabs Shîn-Wrath and tosses him up in the air. Devil-Prime blasts Shîn-Wrath with the fire of hell. Shîn-Wrath, however, divekicks Devil-Prime in the face knocking the beast into kneeling. Shîn-Wrath pulls out the baseball bat and hits Devil-Prime in the eye. Devil-Prime gets up and throws Shîn-Wrath to the ground. As soon as Shîn-Wrath hits the ground, though, he jumps up.) Shîn-Wrath: YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!!1 Devil-Prime: WRATH SHALL FEEL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Shîn-Wrath charges up and strikes Devil-Prime) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! (Nothingness) Meanwhile, at the monitor room... "The ban dimension, sir. It's gone..." "I know. It's all in the plan." "But sir, the wiki will become suspicious." "Don't worry, I have a plan." "What's the plan?" "It involves the two men identified as...NicePeter and EpicLloyd." To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts